Problem: $ 12\% - \dfrac{7}{4} - 142\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 12\% = \dfrac{12}{100} = 0.12 $ $ -\dfrac{7}{4} = -1.75$ $ -142\% = -\dfrac{142}{100} = -1.42 $ Now we have: $ 0.12 - 1.75 - 1.42 = {?} $ $ 0.12 - 1.75 - 1.42 = -3.05 $